I like you
by Lluca
Summary: Short Huddy fluff


**Another one shot =) Too lazy to write the actual smut so all you get is a bit of House-fluff (well if anything about House can be fluffy…). **

**I own nothing in relations to House and it's be a waste of time suing me ^.^**

**Summary: Lisa coming home drunk on her b-day…**

**I Like You**

**

* * *

  
**

He heard the keys turn in the lock as he was sitting at the piano. Looking at the clock. 3.52. She was home very late. She tumbled in, clumsy and clearly drunk, clinging to her keys stuck in the lock. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing her drunk was something so rare and it made him smile. She was trying to get the key back, completely bent on the task, not hearing him get up and walk over to her.

"You're drunk." She looked up at him and turned on her most charming smile.

"I know."

"Are you flirting with me?" She laughed and tracing his collar with her finger up to his chin.

"I could be." He took out her keys and dropped them on the floor before he pulled her inside and closing the door.

"Well you're not getting lucky. You smell like tequila." He stepped away from her heading for the bedroom with a devilish smile. He knew she was pouting and she didn't smell that much of tequila.

"Greg…" He could hear the pout being covered up with sexy. She left her heels by the door but instead of following him she went to his piano. As the first tones resonated in the room he turned to look at her. She was sitting leaning to the left using her right hand to play "Happy Birthday."

"I wanted to get you an orgasm on that big desk of yours but the wrapping turned out too difficult." She smiled but didn't look up. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or he just did what she expected him to and she was too used to it to be disappointed or mad. He walked over and sat down.

"You're going soft." She looked up with the trademark smile he was getting used to seeing more often.

"You put a spell on me?"

"Wow you have the lines and still they sound like an insult." Her fingers were gliding over the keys now, playing random notes more than a tune or song. He chuckled.

"Saying you want a guy to feed you romantic crap?"

"I think I gave up that just after you made them all seem like insults."

"They are insults." He stated. "I can do better than cheesy pick up lines and placebo sentimental crap that all men tell their girlfriends because they're so unimaginative to come up with something about her." She looked up at him with a huge smile.

"I think I'll accept that as something nice." He smiled as she kissed him. He loved kissing her. Her soft lips that were always demanding all of his attention. Nothing more or less. She was uncomplicated when she kissed and she made everything seem clear and simple despite the fact that not a whole lot about the two of them as individual people was simple. But together they made sense. Of course they fought but most of it was put aside afterwards as foreplay, the issue itself forgot and their unspoken love to dominate.

Placing her arm around his neck she pulled herself closer to him, wanting more than just the sparse contact of his lips. She was drunk and her need for him felt so big she was fighting herself for control to keep herself in check with him. He hated it when she got all mushy and like the good behaviourist he was; when she did something he didn't like, he ignored her and she hated it. She could deal with it but hell if she wanted to. She had long given into him and accepted that she could live without the general idea of love. And she never thought herself cheated. House loved her more than anyone ever had.

"You taste like tequila. You hate tequila." She grinned.

"You weren't there to remind me." She nipped at his lip, playfully, before looking up at him. "So I forgot." She was pouting again and she looked so cute he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Placing a hand on her cheek.

"You mad I didn't come?" She shook her head.

"I didn't think you would."

"That's another way to say you expected little of me." He knew and hated that about himself. And about her. That she never got mad when he didn't do better than what little she knew he'd feel he needed to. Some times he wanted to be a normal boyfriend for her but he never seemed to follow through on his wishes.

"Maybe but it never fails. Would you rather I'd go on and on about you never being there for things like my birthday with friends and always be disappointed?" He sighed but he kept his hand on her cheek.

"But…"

"Greg. Don't do this. We both know we make sense the way we are. People don't change and I love you the way you are." She was slurring and putting long sentences together was hard.

"You never said you love me."

"This is why you need to come and remind that tequila is the devil's drink." She joked and leaned in to kiss him but he held her off.

"I have a gift for you."

"I got that so stop not kissing me so I can have it."

"My God woman. Is sex all you ever think about?" She smiled mischievously.

"You love that about me."

"No," he said as he got up leaving her sitting there looking confused. "I like that about you."

"Ahh yeah, I forgot the word love is not in the Greg House dictionary." She stood swaying. Sighing he watched her walk to his bedroom. He followed her and stopped in the door unable to help the smile forming. She was chasing herself trying to get her arm around her back to unclasp her bra. He stepping in behind her and unhooked it for her.

"You get angry about the oddest things."

"It's not odd and you keep pushing this argument. All I want was to have sex and pass out like normal drunk, tired and overworked people do." He kissed her shoulder.

"I like everything about you; I like how you love morning sex, how you moan in your sleep, how you get angry with me over things I never predicted, how you fight me for the sheets every night and no matter which one you have you want the other one, I like that you're scared of thunder even if it's childish and irrational, your idealism, how you always stand up to me never considering the consequences until after and then you pretend it's okay that I ignore you, I like how you smell even after a long day sucking up to a ridiculous number of donors and your self-inflicted clinic hours, I like how you hum when you cook for me, how you feel against me when we have sex, how you just fit into my life when I was sure there was no room for you…" He stopped giving her a kiss behind the ear. "And all that adds up to loving you. Being in love with you." He waited for her to answer but she remained silent. "Cuddles…This-" she brought her hands up to her face wiping away the tears she wasn't able to hold back and he understood she wasn't being quiet because she didn't want to talk but because she was unable to. "This is one of those rare moments I should enjoy finally making you speechless, isn't it?" He placed his arms around her hugging her to him as she chuckled through her tears. She leaned back on him placing her arms on top of his and lacing her fingers with his.

"So close…" He burst out laughing.

"I made you cry!" He argued back, letting go of her to flail his arms for emphasis. She turned around and putting her arms around his neck she pressed herself flush against him.

"I love you, too." She kissed him softly. He let her linger with her soft kiss but then broke away.

"Okay enough with the romantic crap, woman. I have a gift I'm thrilled to give."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think please =)**


End file.
